La terre est ronde
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ficlet. Ou Ichigo revient à Karakura après de longs mois et son père commence une conversation émotive.


Ichigo entra dans le parc de Karakura. Le temps s'était rafraîchi et les arbres perdaient leurs habits jaunâtres. Le jeune homme glissa ses mains dans ses poches et poussa un léger soupir. Le second semestre de sa première année universitaire allait bientôt commencer et il n'avait pas réellement le temps de flâner dans sa ville natale. Son père lui avait envoyé un message, lui demandant de le retrouver dans le parc et le roux ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi énigmatique. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Heureusement, il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer son paternel, assis sur un banc juste devant un petit étang sur lequel tout le monde patinait, en plein hiver, lorsque l'eau était gelée. Sans aucune délicatesse, il s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à son père, qui resta stoïque, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Leur relation avait quelque changé depuis le dernier combat qu'il avait mené à la Soul Society. Il avait muri, mais c'était Isshin qui avait grandi le plus. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il était parti pour la rentrée début avril, il avait eu le droit à une fête familiale ridicule et des cris accompagnés de pleurs. Après tout, il restait son père.

**« Tu voulais m'dire quelque chose ? »**

La question était naturellement sortie de sa bouche après avoir réussi à garder le silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il n'était pas réputé pour sa grande patience et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père s'amusait avec le peu de sang-froid qu'il possédait. Il perdait littéralement son temps, temps qu'il aurait aimé utiliser pour des révisions par exemple.

**« Oui, je voulais te parler. C'est plutôt important et je ne voulais pas que tes sœurs soient présentes. »**

Ichigo ne cacha pas son étonnement. Apparemment, son père était sérieux et la conversation semblait suffisamment grave pour qu'il ne souhaite pas la présence de Yuzu et Karin. Bon sang, il en était presque inquiet.

**« Je ne te l'ai pas dit la première fois que tu es parti et je le regrette**, débuta-t-il calmement, le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. **Fais attention Ichigo. »**

L'aîné de la famille Kurosaki fronça les sourcils. Décidemment, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son unique parent et encore moins où il voulait en venir. Son comportement était totalement étrange.

**« T'es mon seul fils et le seul grand frère. J'ai besoin de toi et plus important encore les filles ont besoin de toi. Je sais qu'on attire les problèmes dans la famille, mais tâche de faire attention. Aussi, tu n'es pas revenu entre tes deux semestres. Essaie de revenir, dans les semaines à venir. Essaie de revenir plus souvent à la maison. »**

Le roux n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Certainement aussi gêné que lui, Isshin détourna son regard et joua avec ses doigts, comme un enfant. Ce détail fit légèrement sourire Ichigo. Son départ pour l'université avait dû lui faire un choc et ce qu'il venait de lui dire le touchait. Habituellement, il tournait tout au ridicule pour détendre l'atmosphère. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait pas fait. Le shinigami remplaçant n'était plus un enfant et il pouvait lui parler calmement. Il se racla la gorge et regarda à son tour ailleurs, avant de répondre :

**« Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. T'as pas à t'en faire. »**

Un simple coup d'œil en direction du brun lui permit de savoir qu'il souriait et qu'il était lui aussi touché par sa déclaration. Malheureusement, quelques secondes silencieuses furent suffisantes pour que le malaise s'installe à nouveau. Sauvé par le gong, son badge sonna et sans attendre, il l'appliqua contre sa poitrine, se transformant. En un regard, il comprit que son père prendrait soin de son corps. Alors qu'il allait partir, la voix de Isshin l'interrompit.

**« Sois fort et bats le méchant. Mais t'arrête pas pour draguer sur le chemin du retour on mange à dix-neuf heures tapantes ! »**

Il se leva les yeux au ciel tout en grognant avant de partir combattre le Hollow, à défaut de son géniteur. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'inquiétait de son comportement, il aurait, en réalité, souhaité qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps. Durant le trajet, il repensa à ses paroles et il se promit de toujours revenir à la maison.


End file.
